Triwizard Mechanics
by teamprongs
Summary: Leo and Calypso escape Ogygia and fly off on Festus. As they fly, Festus gets too tired to carry on, and they crash on a strange land filled with dragons, mermaids, wizards, witches, and more! Along with fixing Festus, Leo and Calypso find themselves helping some other people... strange people.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so hopefully is doesn't suck. I don't know how often I'll be able to write, so sorry if I take a while to update. This is a crossover between Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter. I'd love to know what you think! Please give me tips, compliments, and even KIND criticism. After all, I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong! So without further ado, here is the first chapter in "Triwizard Mechanics!"

**Chapter 1**

Leo and Calypso flew into the sky on Festus, happy as could be. Sure, they didn't have a clue where they were going. They were together, and that's all that mattered. Festus was exhausted. Leo didn't know how far he could travel, but he didn't mention it. He didn't want to worry Calypso.

After what seemed a couple of hours, the two started to feel little tremors and noises coming from Festus. Calypso was getting worried.

"Leo, is Festus okay?" she asked. Another churning noise came from Festus.

"Ummm… yeah… it's fine…" Leo said uncertainly. "He's just um… tired. Yeah tired. We should probably land, though. You know, so he can… um… rest."

Calypso nodded, suspicious. Obviously Leo was lying, but she figured he could handle whatever it was. After all, he had to be a really good mechanic to handle this giant dragon.

Suddenly, Festus dropped a few feet. "Uh oh," thought Leo. He opened a panel in front of him. Steam rose out of it. There was a spark, and Festus dropped a few more feet.

"We need to land." Leo looked around. Off in the distance was land and… was that a castle?! "Hey, let's go to the old-timey place. It looks cool." Calypso laughed and Leo swerved Festus toward it.

As they came closer, Festus started to drop more and more often. Leo patted Festus's neck. "It'll be okay, buddy. It's just a tiny bit farther."

The trio was flying over the land soon. Festus shuddered. "AHHHHHH!" Calypso screamed and tightened her grip around Leo's waist as Festus suddenly took a nosedive.

CRASH! Leo and Calypso were thrown off Festus's back as they hit the ground. Leo groaned as Calypso fell on top of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay," Calypso groaned. "But I think my wrist is broken. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just be glad you don't weigh a lot." Leo smirked. He looked around at for Festus. Off to the right was a smoldering crater. "Whoa. I didn't realize we were going that fast," Leo helped Calypso up. "Festus, buddy, are you okay?" Festus made a weak groan. Leo ran over to him, Calypso close behind. He slid into the crater. Festus had a few holes in him, and his legs had gone to pieces. "Festus! It's okay buddy, we'll get you all fixed up. It could be a while though. I don't know where we're going to get the supplies."

Leo had left his magic tool belt at camp. He wished he had it now. The belt had the magical ability to hold anything you put in it. It was like a bottomless pit. All you had to do was think of what you need, and it will come to you from the belt. It was pretty sweet.

"Calypso, I'm gonna go see if I can find someone I can borrow tools from. Will you be alright?" Calypso nodded. " Okay. If anyone comes, hide."

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm a titan." Calypso laughed. "Don't worry, Leo, I'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now, go and be all mechanicky!"

Leo jogged in the direction of the castle. He heard a wolf howl. It seemed awfully loud for a wolf… maybe this place just had abnormally large wolves. Leo kept going. Then, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked as if it was a centaur. It didn't look as crazy as Chiron's relatives. Maybe there were other demigods here. Leo started running a little faster. They could be out of here in no time if there were some of Hephaestus's kids living here.

Leo wasn't paying attention where he was going. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the person running right toward him.

THUD! "OUCH!" Leo suddenly found himself on the ground…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the tips and support! I will try to post new chapters as often as I can, but school starts back next week for me, so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. I apologize in advance! I will try to write in advance while on break so that I can post a chapter every day. Thanks again! Here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Are you trying to get around the crowd, too?" Leo sat up and looked at the boy he had run into. He was scrawny with untidy black hair. He wore a pair of round glasses, and strange black robes.

"Nah, it's okay," Leo said. His eyes flickered to the boy's forehead. "Whoa! Wicked tattoo, man!" There was a lightning mark on his forehead.

"Oh, um thanks, but it's not a tattoo. It's a scar." The boy instinctively put a hand on the mark. "It's from the night Voldemort killed my parents."

"Volde-who?" Leo chuckled. "What kind of a name is Voldemort? Hey, you know I think we got off to a bad start. My name's Leo. And you are?"

The boy looked a little confused. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Haven't you heard of Voldemort? You know, he was kinda the darkest wizard of all time that killed a whole bunch of people?"

"I think you might have hit your head a little hard there, buddy. What do you mean wizard? Wait!" Leo gasped. "Am I dead? Did I pass out when we crashed?"

The two boys kept talking, and Harry got more and more impatient. Was this kid crazy? How does he not know who Voldemort is? Harry explained everything about Hogwarts. He supposed it could be possible that this kid was a Muggle. He had to have missed the sorting ceremony again. He had never seen a sorting ceremony, except for when he was being sorted. This Leo kid seemed pretty weird, too. What did he mean he crashed here with his girlfriend? Maybe they were in a plane and crashed here.

Leo explained to Harry about them crashing, leaving out that the thing they had crashed in was actually a mechanical dragon named Festus. He didn't want to seem crazy. But this kid seemed pretty crazy, so it may not matter.

"Look, I need some help. I need some tools to fix the um…" What should he call it? "The um… plane we came in. I'm… uh… I'm the youngest person to ever fly a plane. Anyway, my girlfriend has a broken wrist, and she's pretty strong, so she's toughing it out, but we really need a doctor. We could also use a place to sleep if your, uh, principal would be willing to let us stay. What was the name of this school again? Pigfarts? No, no, that's not right. Uh, Pigzits maybe—"

"Hogwarts," Harry said, exasperated. "Just come with me. I'm sure we've already missed the feast," he grumbled, "but I can take you to Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he can find you guys somewhere to sleep. Let's go get your girlfriend."

The two boys headed into the woods together. They found Calypso making a splint with a couple of sticks and cloth from her dress for her wrist. "Finally, your back! Who's this?" she asked nodding in Harry's direction.

"This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Calypso. He's gonna take us up to that castle we saw. He says there are people there that can help us." Leo took Calypso's hand. "C'mon, let's go."

As Harry turned his back on the pair to lead them to the castle, Leo whispered to Calypso everything Harry had told him. "I think he may be crazy. He said he was trying to get around the crowd, but I didn't hear or see anyone. But, I think there could be some demigods somewhere. I saw a centaur. He looked different, though. Much calmer."

Soon, the castle came into view. It was gigantic. Harry grinned. "Welcome to Hogwarts, guys." Harry showed them inside. It was well-kept, even though the outside looked a bit worn down. Harry began looking around. "I guess everyone has headed upstairs to the dorm rooms. Let's head to the Great Hall. Some of the staff might still be in there."

Harry led Leo and Calypso into a giant room with four long tables. At the end of the hall was another long table where a few people sat. A thin, old man with a long beard sat at the middle of the table in a fancier chair than the others. On one side of him sat another thin man with greasy black hair and a crooked nose. On his other side sat a frightening man covered in scars. A chunk of his nose was missing. From under the table, the two could see a wooden leg. The strangest thing about the man was that one of his eyes was normal, looking at the old man, but the other looking everywhere around the hall, even behind him. In front of the table, a lady in emerald robes was pacing back and forth. Sitting at one of the tables going down the hall were a boy and a girl. The girl had very frizzy hair and wore a very worried expression. The boy had bright red hair, and though he had his back to them, Leo and Calypso could tell he was worried. The frizzy-haired girl looked up.

"HARRY!" she exclaimed and came running to him. The red-headed boy looked up quickly and came running after her. "Harry, you had us worried sick! Where have you been?!" The girl suddenly noticed Leo and Calypso. "Oh, hi… Harry who are these two? Are you first year—"

"Potter!" The lady wearing emerald robes had walked up to them. "What, pray tell, have you been doing that is worthy of missing the feast?"

"Well, Professor, this is Leo and Calypso," Harry gestured toward the couple. "They crashed here, and they need a place to sleep and some tools to fix their plane."

The professor's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness! Potter, you brought them here?!" She noticed Calypso's wrist. "They'll need to be taken to Madam Pomfrey immediately. As for sleeping arrangements," the professor looked at Leo. "You can sleep with Mr. Potter in his dorm. We will make—I mean—move a cot into the room for you to sleep on, Mr.—"

"Valdez," Leo said. " And this is Calypso um…"

"Uh, Sanchez," Calypso said quickly.

"Well, Ms. Sanchez, you can sleep in Ms. Granger here's dorm room. We will move another cot in there." The professor turned around. "Professor Dumbledore, will you come with me to take Mr. Valdez and Ms. Sanchez to Madam Pomfrey? Potter, you had better come, too." The professor looked over at the pleading faces of the Granger and Weasley kids. "Oh, for goodness sake. I suppose you two can come as well." The two kids grinned.

The old man stood up and came toward them. "Well, I see we have a few late arrivals. Haven't been up to anything, have you Harry?" Dumbledore smiled and look at the lady in emerald robes. "Shall we go, Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm Hermione, by the way, and this is Ron." The frizzy-haired girl shook hands with Calypso, and the red-headed boy waved.

As they walked down the corridor, Leo and Calypso noticed the paintings were moving… and _talking._ This was definitely going to be a very interesting few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

I may not be able to post tomorrow, I'm not sure. Thanks for the support!

**Chapter 3**

"How did that nurse heal my wrist so fast?!" Leo, Calypso, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall had given Harry, Hermione, and Ron permission to explain the wizarding world to Leo and Calypso since they had already been told about Hogwarts by Harry and had seen the paintings in the corridors.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Leo held up his hand. "You're telling me that you live here, for a whole year, to learning _magic_?! That's freaking AWESOME!"

Ron made a face. "You think it's all fun and cool, but you should see the potions teacher, Snape. He's bloody _awful._"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Calypso. "So, how did you guys get here? You can't fly; you're too young."

Calypso looked at Leo, who nodded. She sighed. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Hermione raised an eyebrow. Calypso sighed again. "Oh, alright. We came on the back of a mechanical dragon named Festus."

Ron stifled a laugh; Hermione nudged him in the ribs, but looked skeptical herself. "Y—you came on a—a mechanical dragon?"

Leo laughed. "We said you wouldn't believe us! Look, I'm half-god, and Calypso is a titan. We crashed here after I killed the earth mother, Gaea, and rescued her off of this island called Ogygia that people are supposed to only be able to go to once." Everyone was staring in complete disbelief at Leo, who laughed again. "I'm a son of the Greek god Hephaestus, if that's why you're staring. Look, you don't have to treat me any different just because I'm famous and awesome."

Calypso rolled her eyes and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's shocked faces. "Look, if you don't believe us, you can go into the forest in front of the castle and see Festus for yourselves."

Harry seemed to perk up at that. "Harry, you know we can't leave the castle after dark," Hermione gave Harry a disapproving glare. "You can go tomorrow."

Harry got up. "Ron, let's get the invisibility cloak." Ron quickly stood up and went upstairs with Harry.

Calypso turned to Hermione. "What does he mean 'the invisibility cloak'?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh, it's this cloak that when you put it on, you turn invisible. Harry likes to use it to go against the rules and explore the school at night. It's useful when we're saving the school from Voldemort, but other than that I hate it when he uses it."

"WHO IS THIS VOLDEMORT DUDE YOU PEOPLE KEEP TALKING ABOUT?!" Leo exclaimed.

"SHHHH!" Hermione hissed. "Not so loud! We aren't supposed to say his name. Voldemort was this evil wizard that came to power. He tortured and killed lots of people. You know that scar Harry has on his forehead?" Leo and Calypso nodded. "That's from where Voldemort tried to kill Harry. The spell he used has no counter-curse, and Harry was just a baby. No one knows how he survived, but when Voldemort tried to kill him, the curse rebounded or something because it destroyed Voldemort. He's still alive somewhere, but he has no human form anymore. The three of us have stopped him from coming back two times at Hogwarts."

Just then, Harry and Ron came back downstairs with the cloak. "_Harry!_ You're not allowed to leave the common room!"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione! We'll be right back." Ron said.

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "Oh, Harry, before you go, you missed the announcements before the feast."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I'm pretty sure reminders about not going into the Forbidden Forest aren't that important."

"Funny; that's where we're going right now," Ron pointed out. "But there was this really cool announcement about the Triwizard Tournament!"

"The Tri-what?" Leo and Harry said together.

"The Triwizard Tournament is this tournament between three schools," Hermione explained. "It hasn't been done in a century because people kept dying . . . but they've started it back up. Hogwarts is going to be the host. Beaxbatons and Durmstrang are coming in October. You enter, and then a board is going to pick a person from each school to compete in three tasks that test their skills."

Leo gasped. "Why can't I go here? I mean _come on _this school is awesome. Are you guys gonna enter?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

"We can't," Hermione said. "Only students seventeen or older can enter. Dumbledore says it's too dangerous for anyone else."

"It's rubbish if you ask me," Ron said, shrugging. Leo nodded in agreement. "Ready to go?" He said looking over at Harry. "Leo, are you coming? Calypso?"

"I think I'm going to stay here with Hermione," Calypso said. "I don't want to get in trouble when everyone's being so nice in letting us stay here." She looked over at Leo. "You're not going, right, Leo?" She glared at him.

"Uh . . ." Leo looked between Harry, Ron, and Calypso. "You know, we'll be under that cloak thing, so . . . uh . . . I think it will be okay." He smiled and laughed nervously. "See you later?"

Calypso glared at him and huffed. "Fine, but if you get in trouble and we get kicked out, just remember that it's all_ your _fault."

Leo, Harry, and Ron quickly slipped the cloak over them and left the common room.

"This is difficult—OUCH!—that was my foot!" Leo breathed as they shuffled down the corridor.

Going down the stairs was the most difficult as the staircases kept changing and threatening to throw the cloak askew. Leo was sure his leg had been uncovered at least twice.

Finally, the three made it outside, and they switched places so Leo could be in the front to guide the way.

"This way," he said, pointing.

As the boys got closer to where Leo, Calypso, and Festus had crashed, they started to hear metal creaking.

"Festus, buddy, it's us," Leo called. "Stay where you are buddy, we're coming!" Leo was worried about Festus. He didn't do well on his own, and who knew what kind of things were out here.

"Wh—what is _that_?!" Ron pointed toward the giant crater ahead of them. Something was sticking out of it. "I—Is that a _dragon_?!"

"A mechanical dragon actually," Leo said, matter-of-factly. "His name is Festus. He lost all his legs in the crash, but I think he's okay. He's pretty tough."

As if in response, Festus made a happy grunt. Harry and Ron hesitated.

"He—He won't bite, right?" Harry asked nervously.

Leo laughed. "Festus is the sweetest dragon you could ever meet." Festus huffed unhappily.

Ron and Harry stepped forward, timidly. Soon, Harry, Ron, and Leo were laughing and petting Festus like he was a little puppy.

"So you need the tools to fix him?" Ron asked as he patted Festus's head.

"Yeah. I don't know how long it will take to fix him. The only thing I know is that I have to reattach his legs. For all I know, his engine could be slowly poisoning him." Festus squeaked in fear. "It's okay, buddy, I'm doubt that's the case." But Leo wasn't sure. That crash had been pretty rough, and the last time he crashed like that, Festus busted into a million pieces.

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Leo, Hermione, and Calypso went down to the Great Hall together for breakfast.

"Ooh, this looks delicious!" Calypso said. She didn't have a lot of good food on Ogygia.

As they were finishing, Professor Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Pardon me, children, but I was wondering if I may talk to Mr. Leo and Ms. Calypso in my office after they have finished their breakfast." He smiled. "I hope you are enjoying it?"

"Oh, it's lovely, thank you," Calypso beamed.

The kids finished eating, and stood to part ways.

"Um . . . where is Dumbledore's office?" Calypso asked Hermione.

"Oh! I'll show you." Hermione gestured to the right. "Come on. It's pretty close. I have to pass the entrance to get to my next class."

Hermione led Leo and Calypso to a spiral staircase. In the middle was a statue of a golden eagle with its wings spread out.

"This leads up to Dumbledore's office." Hermione smiled. "I'll see you guys later!"

Leo and Calypso began to climb, but halfway up, they found they couldn't move any farther.

As they tried in vain to push forward, they heard a voice behind them.

"Sherbert lemon." It was a man's voice, but it was deeper than Harry, Ron, or Dumbledore's. They turned around to see the frightening man they had seen sitting next to Dumbledore the night before. One of his eyes was looking at him, while the other was looking busily above them, towards Dumbledore's office.

"Name's Moody. Now stop gawking and get a move on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leo and Calypso quickly turned and headed up the spiral stairs, scared of this strange Moody. They heard the sound of his wooden leg right behind them as they climbed, but they didn't dare turn around.

When they reached the top, Moody pulled out a short, skinny piece of wood. He pointed it at a giant door and muttered something under his breath. There was a clicking noise and the door opened. Leo looked over at Calypso

"_Wand," _he mouthed.

"Go in," Moody said roughly.

Leo and Calypso jumped and walked into the room. Dumbledore sat at a desk toward the back. He quickly stood up and walked toward them.

"Professor, I hope you haven't scared them too much have you?" he said and chuckled. "This is Professor Moody. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts here."

Leo and Calypso timidly turned toward Moody and simultaneously did a tiny wave. Moody didn't wave back. He seemed just a bit, well, moody.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to meet you. I wanted to know how I can help you fix your dragon and anything else I can do for you."

Leo and Calypso looked at Dumbledore in shock. "You know about Festus?" Leo asked.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Yes, Mr. Valdez. I know about Festus and your brave actions against Gaea a couple days ago. I also know," he said, turning to Calypso, "that Sanchez is not your last name and that you, in fact, have no last name because you are a titan." Seeing Leo and Calypso's shocked faces, he added, "I'm a friend of Chiron's."

Leo nodded. "Of course you are. Is it just me, or does Chiron know everyone on the entire planet?"

Dumbledore laughed. "I'm sure it helps to be millions of years old. So, how can I help you fix Festus?"

"Well, we'll need some tools, whatever you can get us," Leo said.

"Do you need extra hands to help? Perhaps some hands with wands in them?"

Leo shook his head. "I think it would be best if Calypso and I worked on Festus alone."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "May I meet Festus?"

"Uh . . . sure!" Leo said. "Do you mean now? We can lead you to him."

Dumbledore, Leo, Calypso, and Moody headed out of the castle to Festus in the Forbidden Forest. Festus was very happy to meet Dumbledore, but was a little unsure about Moody. Dumbledore assessed the damage done to Festus and told them he would get the tools they would require within a couple days.

"In the meantime," he said, "I'm sure all our professors would be delighted to have you visit their classes. You can shadow Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, or Ms. Granger's schedules."

Leo clapped his hands. "This is the best crash I've ever been in! Let's go learn some magic tricks!"

Leo and Calypso decided to take it easy for the rest of the day. The next day, Calypso went with Hermione while Leo went with Harry and Ron. They had most of their classes together, but while Harry and Ron went to Divination, Hermione went to Arithmancy.

"I quit Divination in the middle of the year last year," Hermione explained. "Trelawney is a fake, and I couldn't put up with her foolishness anymore. Ron and Harry stayed because you can get away with anything as long as it has something to do with danger." Calypso laughed. "You think I'm kidding?"

Leo ate up all the magic and—as he called it—'magomeness,' which is a combination between magic and awesomeness. The only class he was not in complete awe of was Potions. Even someone who thought everything that had to do with Hogwarts was amazing couldn't like Professor Snape.

"Mr. Valdez, is it?" Snape looked down at Leo with disgust. "Perhaps Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley forgot to tell you that there will be order in my class, so I will ask you to kindly stop acting like a five-year-old. No wonder you crashed here."

Leo was about to jump at Snape, but Harry and Ron held him back. "I see what you mean," he muttered to Ron.

That night at dinner, Leo and Calypso talked animatedly about their day with the others.

"What I don't understand is how you could possibly think Professor Binn's class is _cool_. I mean, he's so _boring_!" Ron said, laughing.

"But you guys already know all about your history and stuff. We don't know any of it! He did have a _really_ boring voice, though," Leo said.

"Pardon me, Leo." Dumbledore had walked up behind Leo and Calypso. "When you get a chance, Professor Moody has the tools you will need to fix—uh—_Festus_," he whispered._ "_Mr. Weasley, will you escort these two to Professor Moody's office when they're ready?" Dumbledore turned to Ron.

"Uh, thur," Ron said, his mouth full of food.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm glad you're enjoying the food," he said, and walked away.

After everyone had finished, Harry and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room, while Ron, Leo, and Calypso headed to Moody's office.

"It's on the other side of the castle," Ron said. "So, how long do you think it's going to take to fix Festus?"

"I'm not sure," Leo sighed. "I could just have to fix his legs, or I could have to take him completely apart and rebuild him. I'm a little worried about what condition he's in."

"Aw, I'm sure he's alright!" Ron clapped Leo on the back. "Ah, here we are. His office is right through that door."

"Thanks Ron," Calypso said. "We're gonna head out to the forest after we get the tools. We can find our way out if you want to go upstairs and rest."

Ron nodded. "Alright. See you later," he said pointing to Leo, "and I'll see you in the morning," he said pointing to Calypso. He waved, and left.

Just as Leo was about to knock on the door, it opened. "I was wondering if you were coming or not." Professor Moody stared them down. "I saw you through the door. This here eye can see _everything_." He pointed to the eye that they had noticed could look behind him. "Well, stop standing there. Come on."

Moody moved to one side to allow Leo and Calypso to come in. They shuffled into the room, nervously. This Moody dude was freaky. Something was definitely off about him.

Moody closed the door, which made Leo and Calypso jump. "They're back here on my desk." He moved past them to get the tools. "So, this dragon . . . he's mechanic?"

"Uh . . . yeah," Leo said. "I, uh, I saved him. He went haywire, and I fixed him. He's like family to me, really."

Moody grunted. "Well, let's hope you fix the little devil, then. Now, off you go." He handed them the tools, and showed them out. "Watch out for, ah, things out there. Students aren't allowed out there, and I'd advise ye to stay out of there as much as possible."

Leo and Calypso nodded and left. They headed out to the forest.

"What was that?!" Calypso said when she heard a noise.

"I don't know," Leo whispered. "Stay close."

The two kept walking, quieter and slower than before. The noise sounded like an animal of some sort walking. Leaves rustled, and it sounded like the creature was getting closer. They could see the crater where Festus was in the distance. If they could just get over to him . . .

Leo saw something out of the corner of his eye, stalking them. He looked over at Calypso. She hadn't noticed. He decided to keep it that way. He pulled her a little closer. The creature was getting closer, almost close enough to make out what it was.

Leo gasped. "What?!" Calypso breathed. Leo couldn't believe it. They were being watched by a giant spider.

"Calypso, listen very carefully. Do not act like you have noticed anything and don't make any sudden moves. There's a giant spider following us," Leo whispered. Calypso inhaled sharply and slowly nodded.

The spider started moving faster, and so did Leo and Calypso. Suddenly the spider broke into a run. Calypso screamed, but that seemed to only egg the spider on. The spider got closer and closer, and the two broke into a run as well. The spider seemed faster than them. Soon, the spider was on their tail.

Suddenly, Leo pushed Calypso ahead of him and swung his leg out. It caught the spider right between the eyes, and it stumbled backward a little. It was mad now. It started to charge.

"Calypso, RUN!" Leo yelled.

Calypso did just that. She ran right up to Leo and the spider and flipped onto its back, knocking it off its feet. "Do you really think that after I've been stuck on a stupid island for millennia I'm just going to step aside and let you have all the fun?!" she yelled as the spider got back up. "We need to get to Festus!"

The two started to run toward Festus, but the spider was catching up quick. Leo huffed and turned around to smack the spider. Just before he swung, the spider lunged, landing right on top of him.

"LEO!" Calypso screamed. She kicked the spider as hard as she could in the ribs, but to no effect. She grabbed one of its hairy legs and pulled as hard as she could. The leg came off.

The spider made a noise that sounded remotely like a scream. It jumped off of Leo, who quickly stood up.

"C'MON!" he yelled. He grabbed Calypso's wrist and started running toward Festus again. The spider followed closely behind, but it was slower now that it was minus one leg.

Leo and Calypso got to the edge of Festus's crater to find him asleep. Leo turned around and quickly pushed Calypso into the crater. He kicked the spider as hard as he could, sending it flying. He looked down into the crater to make sure Calypso was alright. She was standing at the bottom, arms crossed, looking very annoyed.

"When are you going to get it through your head that I am not your damsel in distress?" She shook her head. Suddenly, her eyes bulged. "JUMP!" She pointed behind him.

Leo turned just in time to see the spider jumping toward him again. He punched, blindly. His fist connected with the spider's stomach, but it just stopped it from knocking him into the crater.

"ARGH!" The spider had bitten Leo's foot. He shook it off, but it just charged again.

Everything started to get blurry, and time seemed to slow. Leo vaguely heard Calypso yell something, but he couldn't make it out. There was a bright light that surrounded his body and the spider's. Leo attempted to turn around, but he collapsed. He heard a high-pitched scream that either came from Calypso or the spider. He couldn't tell. He turned his head and saw a blurry figure that must be Calypso run toward him, and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Like I said, school has started back, so I haven't had much time to write. This chapter is where things start to change from where they are in the actual Harry Potter book: _The Goblet of Fire_, so I'm sorry if I mess up some facts. It's a big book and I can't remember everything. Haha. So, thanks SO incredibly much for the support, and I will try to update as soon as possible. I know it might have been a bit boring in the first 4 chapters, but it gets more interesting here. At least _I _think so. Okay, enough of my rambling, here is chapter 5 of Triwizard Mechanics! Enjoy and tell me what you think! I love the tips; they really help!

**Chapter 5**

Leo awoke unaware of where he was. He lay there with his eyes closed, trying to remember what had happened. He knew it was bad, but he couldn't remember anything. As he lay thinking, when he realized there were people around him talking, and someone was crying.

"Will he be alright?" It was Calypso.

"He should be just fine, Ms. Sanchez," said another voice. "He just needs some rest. He'll stay here for the night."

Leo heard Harry and Ron's voices whispering off to his right, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He opened his eyes to see Calypso bending over him, with Dumbledore and Moody at the end of the bed. He attempted to sit up, but immediately felt dizzy, and laid back down.

"Took a right bad blow, you did," Moody said. "I'd say you're a lucky one, eh?"

"Wha—what happened?" Leo said groggily.

"You got bit by that spider in the forest, remember?" Calypso said, concerned. "You got bit and then Festus woke up when you yelled. I tried to tell you to move, but then I realized you're fireproof." Calypso laughed. "Festus scorched the spider, and I ran over to make sure you were okay, and you blacked out. I'm just glad the clothes I made you are still holding up. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't change clothes." She laughed again. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

Leo smiled and took Calypso's hand. He looked over at Dumbledore. "Just out of curiosity, why are there giant spiders in the forest?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Those technically are not supposed to be there, but I'd appreciate it if we kept that between this little circle." Dumbledore looked over at Harry and Ron who were still whispering off to the side. "Although I suspect you two already know something about this?" He raised an eyebrow.

Harry and Ron looked up. "Uh . . . yeah . . . see . . . uh . . ." Harry stuttered.

Ron piped up. "Look, when Hagrid's spider escaped fifty years ago, it ran off into the forest and lots of little baby spiders that run around and try to eat people." He said quickly and looked down. "I don't like spiders."

Dumbledore didn't look surprised. "I know Hagrid has been keeping Aragog. He's a very sweet man, but I'm afraid he doesn't understand the difference between cute and dangerous."

Moody scowled. "If you ask me, that spider and all his kids should be caught and taken somewhere else or killed or something."

Dumbledore, Moody, Harry, and Ron left a few minutes later to let Leo and Calypso have some alone time, and give Leo some rest. Calypso stayed for a bit longer.

"Leo, why didn't you use your fire powers?" Calypso asked after a few minutes.

Leo frowned. "I guess I was just so caught up in keeping you safe that I forgot I had them." He chuckled. "So much for being a big hero huh?"

Calypso got up to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot! I went upstairs to get Harry and Ron and Hermione, and Hermione sends her regards, but she has a BIG essay due tomorrow. She was really sad she couldn't come see you."

Leo smiled. "Tell her it's okay. I know how important her studies are to her." Calypso waved and left.

Leo spent the rest of the night and the next morning in the infirmary, and then headed back to the Gryffindor common room. He rested there for the rest of the day, but went to classes every day after that despite Calypso's nagging.

"You were _poisoned_, Leo," she reasoned. "You need more rest!"

Leo would just roll his eyes, and laughed. "Calypso, I'm half-god, fire-proof, and amazing. I think I'll be fine." Calypso would roll her eyes and walk away.

A couple of days later, Leo and Calypso decided to head to back into the forest to check out Festus. The tools were down in the crater with Festus where Calypso had dropped them. They made sure to go in the daytime so they weren't in as much danger as at night. Dumbledore, for precautions, had Hagrid come with them. Hagrid was a _really _big guy. And he had this really big bushy beard and mustache and bushy hair. He was quite a sight. His dog, Fang was just like Hagrid, big and hairy.

"So, yeh've got a dragon ye have, eh?" Hagrid asked as they walked.

"Oh, yeah. His name is Festus. He's not a real dragon; he's mechanical." Leo explained.

"I had a dragon once," Hagrid said. "His name was Norbort." Leo could have sworn he saw tear run down Hagrid's cheek as he said this.

Calypso must have sensed Hagrid's misery. "Aw, that's an adorable name!" she said kindly. "What was he like?"

Hagrid smiled at Calypso. "He was the sweetest 'lil dragon yeh could ever meet, he was, not like those big mean ones in _Romania._ I hatched meself, I did," he added. "'Arry, 'Ermione, an' Ron were here when 'e hatched, too."

"Why did you have to get rid of him?" Leo asked. Calypso elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him.

Hagrid sniffed. "Dragons are illegal in the wizarding world," he said. "I won 'im off somun in Hogsmeade, I did. I kept 'im in me hut and hatched 'im there. He grew too fast, he did. I couldn't take care of 'im no more, so I had to ship 'im off to Romania."

"Oh, Hagrid, I'm sorry. I'm sure he's perfectly happy in Romania."

Hagrid sniffed and shrugged. "Bloody 'ell, is that yeh dragon?" he pointed to Festus in his crater.

Leo smiled. "Yeah. You like him?" Hagrid nodded and started walking a bit faster.

Leo and Calypso jumped into the crater. "Hey, buddy, I brought you another friend!" Festus lifted his head to look at Hagrid.

Hagrid grinned and waved. "Yeh're a right beauty, yeh is." Festus snorted happily. "Festus, righ'?" Festus snorted again. "Well, Leo and Calypso are 'ere to fix yeh righ' up."

Leo began unscrewing parts to get to Festus's engine. As he pulled off the cover to Festus's engine, a big puff of smoke hit Leo and Calypso in the face.

"Well, that doesn't look too good, does it buddy?" Leo grimaced. "This could take a while to fix."

Calypso looked confused. "What's wrong Leo?" she asked.

"Yea, what's wrong with the little feller, Leo?" Hagrid asked, concerned.

"Well, his whole engine is messed up. It'll take ages to fix." Festus grunted, unhappily. "I know, buddy. I might have to take you apart, and put you back." He patted Festus, reassuringly.

Leo, Calypso, and Hagrid worked on Festus for the next several hours. Hagrid wasn't much help, but Leo and Calypso didn't have the heart to tell him he could go back to his work. The poor guy was just so worried about Festus and found him so interesting, they didn't want to make him sad.

Leo and Calypso kept following Hermione, Harry, and Ron's classes when they weren't working on Festus. They usually worked in the mornings and a little after lunch, and rested and followed their three new friends for the rest of the day Harry and Ron still didn't believe they thought Professor Binn's class was interesting. Leo had to admit that it was getting a bit old, but he wouldn't dare give Harry and Ron the satisfaction.

Leo and Calypso's favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts even if Moody was a creepy lunatic. They loved to learn about the duels and defensive spells that wizards got to use. Moody was such a weird guy that it made the class even more fun.

Soon, it was October 30th; one day before Halloween and one day before the Durmstrang and Beaxbatons students came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone was excited, even Leo and Calypso. They didn't work on Festus much that day so they could be with everyone when the schools came. The two had been taking Festus apart, piece by piece, only to find more and more things wrong with him. Leo was going to have to get new parts for Festus. He was waiting to tell Dumbledore until he knew everything they needed, which was a lot. All the students had gotten out of classes a bit earlier that day to greet Durmstrang and Beaxbatons.

Leo and Calypso met up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. After the three dropped off their books, they headed down to the school grounds to watch for the visiting schools.

"How long are they going to make us wait out here?!" Ron complained. "C'mon, maybe we should just head inside. It's getting dar . . ." Ron didn't finish his sentence. Off is the distance, the five could see a giant carriage being pulled by giant winged horses.

"Whoa," Leo said. "Wish Festus and the gang at Camp Half-Blood could see this," he muttered. Calypso smiled.

"They're so beautiful," Calypso said to Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "That's Beaxbatons Academy."

The carriage landed in front of the school. The door opened, and a giant woman stepped out, followed by about a dozen boys and girls in silky uniforms. They looked like they were freezing. The giant lady walked over to Dumbledore, who kissed her hand.

"Madame Maxine, it's so good to see you." He smiled.

"Professor Dumblydore, it is good to see you as well," she said with a heavy accent. "I hope you won't mind if we don't wait for Kakaroff. We are simply freezing." She didn't wait for Dumbledore's response. "Come, Fleur." She motioned toward an older looking girl at the front of the group. Leo, Harry, and Ron's mouths fell open.

"Why couldn't we have crashed there," Leo muttered as he gawked at Fleur. Calypso glared at him.

"What are you gawking at?" she asked, incredulously. "You're acting like you've never seen a pretty girl in your whole life!" Hermione was glaring at Harry and Ron as well.

"I haven't," Leo said, to which Calypso gave him a well-aimed kick to his shin. "OW! Oh, uh, sorry," Leo blushed.

A sound came from the lake, like a drain. Leo, Harry, and Ron tore their eyes off of Fleur to look toward the lake. A whirlpool was forming, and a giant wooden pole was slowly coming up. As they watched, it turned out the pole was actually a mast. Soon, an entire ship had come up out of the water. Everyone gawked once again as another group of students got off, following their leader, Kakaroff, according to Madame Maxine. They immediately headed inside.

Leo and Calypso looked at each other excitedly, and the five headed inside once again for dinner with the new schools.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know this chapter is really long and I'm sorry, but I won't be able to write much this week because of midterm tests. I made this chapter long to last longer, I guess lol. Again, thanks for all the support! I love you guys!

**Chapter 6**

Leo, Calypso, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall, which was more jittery than usual. Everyone seemed to be buzzing around and gawking at the visitors. The five sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked around. The Beaxbatons students were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, and the Durmstrang students were sitting at the Slytherin table. Calypso could see Draco Malfoy talking animatedly with one of the Durmstrang boys. Leo and Calypso didn't know much about Draco, but she did know that he got under Harry, Ron, and Hermione's skin. The other four noticed Calypso staring and looked over.

"_Bloody hell_," Ron gasped. "Draco's talking to _Krum_. Harry, Krum is _here_!" Harry's eyes widened.

"Who's Krum?" Leo asked.

"Only the best Quidditch seeker in the _world_." Ron said. "The three of us went to the championship match, and Krum played in it. He caught the snitch, but they still lost."

Leo and Calypso looked at Ron like he was crazy. "Qui-what?" Leo asked.

Ron laughed. "I forgot that you don't know anything about this stuff. Quidditch is a wizarding sport where people fly on brooms and try to throw a ball into hoops. It's more complicated, but that's the main idea."

At that moment, Dumbledore called attention. "Good evening, students. I'm very glad to welcome the students of Beaxbatons and the students of Durmstrang to Hogwarts!" The hall erupted in applause. "Yes, yes. Thank you for coming! Now," Dumbledore lowered his voice so a hush fell over the hall, "to the reason we are all here: the Triwizard Tournament." The hall was completely silent. "Now, Mr. Barty Crouch and Mr. Ludo Bagman have been working tirelessly to put together this competition, so they will explain everything." Dumbledore motioned toward two men.

"Hello, children, I am Bartimus Crouch," said one of the men with a square of a mustache. "And this is Ludo Bagman." He motioned toward the man next to him. "As you know, the Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three schools, where one 'champion' from each school will compete against the others for the Triwizard Cup. However, it is very dangerous. The competition was cancelled a century ago, and has not been done since. We have made precautions to the tournament to ensure that it is completely safe." Crouch paused. "It has been decided that no student below seventeen years of age may enter the competition." There was a series of boos from the students. A pair of twins off to Calypso and Leo's left that looked a bit like Ron were booing the loudest.

"That's rubbish, that is!" they yelled in unison.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared.

Mr. Crouch inclined his head toward Dumbledore in appreciation. "This precaution is necessary to keep anyone under-age from dying in the tournament. Now," he turned toward Dumbledore, who had walked over to a cloth covering some floating object, "Professor Dumbledore will explain how to enter into the tournament."

Dumbledore walked to the center of the front of the room, the covered object floating after him. He took out his wand and waved it in the direction of the object, making the cloth fall of and reveal a gleaming goblet.

"This is the Goblet of Fire." Everyone in the hall oohed and ahhed. "If any one of age would like to enter the competition, they need only write their name on a plain piece of parchment and drop it in the goblet. But, do not take the tournament lightly. Once you enter your name, there is no way to take it out. Anyone wishing to enter has exactly twenty-four hours. The Goblet will select three names for within it at this time, tomorrow night."

The rest of dinner, the hall was filled with people talking animatedly about the tournament. The twins that had protested so loudly were thinking up a way to get around the age restriction.

"You two do realize that Dumbledore will be able to see through any disguise, right?" Hermione asked the two.

"Nah, not if we make it real convincing," said one.

"I'm sure an aging potion would do it, don't you think Fred?" said the other. Fred nodded and looked toward Leo and Calypso.

"So, we've been dying to know . . . is it true that you two crashed here on a mechanical dragon?"

"Uh . . . I . . . uh . . ." Leo stuttered. Ron came to his rescue.

"Oh, come off it, you two. Don't you have some jokes or something to work on?" Fred and his brother rolled their eyes, but got up and left.

"Sorry about those two," Ron said. "They can be pretty annoying sometimes, especially over the summer when I'm stuck with them."

"They're your brothers?" Calypso asked. Ron nodded. Calypso laughed. "You look a lot like them, you know."

The five finished their dinner and went back to the common room to do homework and relax. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked on their homework, Leo and Calypso talked about Festus.

"So, when are you planning to tell Dumbledore what we need?" Calypso said as she updated the list of parts they needed.

"Once we take him all the way apart, I'll set the broken parts aside and tell Dumbledore."

They kept discussing Festus, and soon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished their homework. They had already told the three about Festus, and the they were trying to help in any way they could, which wasn't much. After a while, the conversation switched over to the Triwizard Tournament.

"Are you guys going to try to enter?" Leo asked, excitedly.

"No, we're not. Right?" Hermione said as she glared at Ron and Harry, who quickly shook their heads.

"I reckon no one in their right mind would try to go against Dumbledore," Ron said, "except for maybe them two." He inclined his head toward his twin brothers. "Fred and George will try anything if they think there's a way to do it.

"You know, my brother Charlie told me he was coming to Hogwarts sometime this year. He works with dragons," Ron added, looked at Leo and Calypso, "what if one of the things the champions have to do is fight a dragon?"

"That'd be wicked!" Harry said. "I want to see that!" The group kept talking about the tournament until the wee hours of the morning, and finally went to bed.

The next morning, there was a buzz everywhere as rumors about who had put their name in the goblet spread. Some had said that Lee Jordan had successfully put his name in, but when Ron asked him, he had just laughed.

"Bloody hell, Ron, how do you suppose I did that? Must've slept walked or something!"

Some others had said that Viktor Krum, the seeker, had put his name in the goblet right after dinner. This must have been true, because he seemed much happier than usual. He was talking animatedly with another one of the Durmstrang students.

The biggest rumor was that Cedric Diggory was about to put his name in the goblet after breakfast. This was true because a couple minutes after Cedric left the hall, there was a loud round of applause. When they went out into the entrance hall toward the goblet and the sound, they found Cedric dancing out of a blue, floating ring.

"What's that around the goblet?" Calypso asked Hermione

"It's an age ring," she explained, "it can be enchanted to only let a certain age or above into it. In this case, the ring keeps people sixteen and younger from reaching the goblet."

Just then, Fred and George came running into the hall from upstairs. They held some sort of potion in their hands.

"Ready, Freddy?" said George as he unstopped the potion in his hand.

"Ready, George." Fred unstopped his potion as well.

"What's that you got there?" asked one boy.

"This, my friend, is an aging potion—," said Fred.

"—It'll make us a few months older—," said George.

"—Just old enough to be seventeen," said Fred.

"Do you guys always talk like that?" asked Leo.

"Yes," the twins said together.

Hermione stepped forward. "It's not going to work," she said matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" the boys asked in unison.

"See this?" Hermione pointed to the age ring. "This is an age ring. You can't get through if you're not seventeen. Surely, a man as smart as Dumbledore wouldn't fall for something as dim-witted as an age potion."

"Well you see," said George. "That's the point—"

"—Because he's so perfectly dim-witted," finished Fred.

And at that, they drank their potions and jumped over the age line.

"Haha," they said together as they put their names in the goblet of fire. Suddenly, the goblet spit out their names, and threw the twins out of the ring. As everyone watched, the boys' hair turned white, and they grew white beards.

"This is all your fault!" they told each other. Dumbledore, hearing the commotion, came to see what was wrong, and started laughing. He scolded the boys and took them to Madam Pomfrey, while everyone laughed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went off to classes, and Leo and Calypso went to the forest to take some more of Festus apart. That afternoon at lunch, Harry and Ron caught up Leo on the latest guys that had entered the tournament, while Hermione caught Calypso up on the latest brave girls who had entered. By now, everyone was talking about Fleur Delacour who had entered her name just an hour before. It seemed Fleur couldn't get a minute to herself. She was flocked every second by boys gawking and girls wishing to be her.

The Leo followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione for the rest of the day, while Calypso decided to rest a bit in the common room. She had been working pretty hard lately, and being stuck on Ogygia for so long, she wasn't used to working this hard. Usually she just weaved and walked around.

No one was focusing on their work very much. They were too excited about the name drawing at dinner. "Mr. Weasley, will you please stop staring into space and focus on your cauldron before it explodes," Snape hissed at Ron. He was completely fed up with everyone, as no one seemed to care much about their exploding potions. It was a very difficult potion, because if you left it in too long, your cauldron would explode. Leo snickered. Snape snapped his head in Leo's direction. "Find it funny, do you Mr. Valdez? I would shut my mouth if I were you. There's only so long Dumbledore can put up with you and that idiot girl of yours. You're just little pains in the neck.

"CALYPSO IS NOT AN IDIOT!" Leo yelled. "Don't you _dare _call her names. She's been through more than you'll _ever_ go through."

"Get out of my classroom," Snape said coldly. "_Now."_

"Gladly." Leo quickly stood up and walked out of the classroom, brushing against Snape on the way out. He stormed back to the Gryffindor common room, and stormed past Calypso. He started up the stairs, when Calypso saw him.

"Hey, what's up with you?" she said as she ran after him.

"Starting tomorrow, we're spending all day in the forest with Festus so we can get out of here as soon as possible. I'm done with this place."

Calypso grabbed his hand. "What happened? It wasn't Harry or Ron was it? They're so nice."

"It was that idiot Snape. I'm done. They don't want us here. We might as well get out of their hair."

Calypso ran in front of Leo. "You know what Snape is like. He's just an old sour puss. He doesn't like anybody, except for maybe the Slytherin house. C'mon, Leo," she pleaded. "Think about it. If they really wanted us gone, Dumbledore would be asking us every day how far along we were, and Harry and Ron and Hermione wouldn't talk to us so much. They like us Leo, whatever you may think. Just relax."

Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione came bursting into the common room. "LEO!" they shouted. They looked up and saw him fuming on the stairs with Calypso.

"Leo, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"You know Snape was just saying that. Dumbledore doesn't hate you," Ron bursted.

"We don't want you to go anywhere!" Harry said quickly.

Leo shook his head. "You don't have to lie to me. We'll be out of your hair as soon as possible."

The three ran up to Leo. "Leo, we don't want you guys to leave. You're our friends; we don't want to see you go," Harry said. Leo realized the three were panting. They had run all the way from Snape's office. They really didn't want him to go anywhere.

He nodded. "Alright. Okay." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Calypso smiled. "How did you guys get away from Snape?"

Ron laughed. "We waited 'til Snape turned his back and ran. What's he gonna do? Say that we ran for no reason? You know Dumbledore will want the whole story. It's Snape that'll get in trouble. It's kinda funny, really."

They all laughed. They decided to relax until dinner because Snape was the last class of the day, and there was no way they were going back there. As people started to trickle back into the common room, they kept coming up to the Leo, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to congratulate them on standing up to Snape. Even Fred and George had heard about it already, and they came up to give them a slap on the back.

"We've trying to come up with something to do to him for a while, but I think that's pretty good! Wait 'til Dumbledore hears!"

They all decided to go down to the Great Hall early. Everyone that had wanted enter had already done so, but there was still a big crowd around the goblet just in case. Leo, Calypso, Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept going. They didn't really care who entered. They just wanted to see who the Hogwarts champion would be.

When they got inside and sat down, they immediately noticed Snape staring them down. He was obviously still fuming from their disappearance. They also noticed Dumbledore staring at Snape. He finally caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. Snape took one last glare at the group, and started talking to Professor Flitwik. People began to trickle into the hall, and soon, Dumbledore stood.

"Good evening, students. I'm sure you are all very excited, but the champion drawing will have to wait until after eating." Shoulders drooped everywhere, and Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose it gives you more motivation to eat quickly, hm?"

The food appeared, and everyone dived in. The quicker they ate, the quicker they could draw the names. It was probably delicious, but Leo, Calypso, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate so quickly that they didn't taste anything. Soon, everyone was finished, and Dumbledore stood once more.

"Alright, then. I have asked Professor Moody to retrieve the goblet, and we will now begin."

Moody brought out the goblet, whose flame seemed a bit brighter than before. He let go, and the goblet went spinning in mid-air toward Dumbledore, and stopped directly in front of him. Dumbledore put a hand on the side of the goblet, and it glowed still brighter. He let go, and a piece of parchment came flying out into the air. Dumbledore caught it and looked at the name inscribed.

"From Durmstrang: Mr. Viktor Krum!"

Everyone erupted in applause, and Krum was pounded with people slapping him on the back. He stood and made his way to Dumbledore, who then directed him to a room off to the left. Dumbledore put his hand on the goblet again, and a second name came shooting out.

"From Beaxbatons Academy: Ms. Fleur Delacour!"

The hall erupted in shouts and applause once again as Fleur made her way to the same room as Krum. Dumbledore once again put his hand on the goblet and the last name came shooting out.

"From Hogwarts: Mr. Cedric Diggory!"

The hall was even louder than before as all of Hogwarts cheered on their champion. "Yes, yes. Thank you to all that entered, and we wish our champions good luck! Now, the first task will be in two months . . ." No one was paying much attention to Dumbledore as the goblet started to grow brighter again. Dumbledore walked forward and stuck his hand out, as if to stop the goblet. A piece of parchment came shooting out. Dumbledore caught it and looked at it in shock. He mumbled something incoherently. He said it again, this time much louder: "Harry Potter!"

Harry's face went pale with shock. "But . . ." Everyone looked at him.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said again, looking directly at him. Harry stumbled to his feet. He walked slowly up to Dumbledore, all eyes on him. A few people shouted out, but only insults. The hall was completely silent. Dumbledore looked down on Harry in disappointment, but directed him to the room the other champions had gone in. Immediately after he left was an eruption of outbursts from people complaining.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. "Everyone is to go back to their dorms, immediately." Hermione, Ron, Leo, and Calypso stood to leave, but Dumbledore pointed to them and gestured for them to come see him. "Did Harry put his name in the goblet?" he asked. They all shook their heads. "Are you sure?"

"Professor, in all due respect, Harry would never do such a thing. He told us himself he wasn't even going to try," said Hermione, politely.

"He was always with us," Ron added.

"Yeah, he couldn't have left in the middle of the night either," said Leo. "I sleep right next to the door. I would've woken up." Dumbledore nodded.

"Would you like to come with me?" He gestured toward the room the champions had gone into. They all nodded, and Dumbledore led them into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I have three words: he said _calmly_. That is all. Oh, but I came up with this mini series about Dumbledore writing letters to people before he dies. Let me know if you think I should do it! Thanks again for the support! Love you guys!

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Dumbledore opened the door, the four were inside. They immediately saw Harry sitting in a chair, head in his hands. The other three champions were standing close by, whispering to each other.  
>"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran over to him. The others followed suit. "Oh, Harry, we'll get you out of this!"<br>Dumbledore walked up to the group. "Harry," he said calmly. "I have to ask. Did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Harry shook his head.  
>"The only time I was near it was when we were watching other people." He ran a hand through his already messy, dark hair. Dumbledore nodded and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll do the best I can to get you out of this."<br>Just then, Madame Maxine and Karkaroff came bursting into the room, and stormed straight over to Dumbledore.  
>"Dumblydore, what is the meaning of this?" Madame Maxine demanded. Karkaroff shook his head.<br>"I did not agree to this competition to be fooled!" he snarled. Dumbledore raised his hands.  
>"I promise you I have absolutely no idea how any of this happened. I will figure all of this out—"<br>"Shut your yappin', all of ya!" Moody had just come into the room. "Potter couldn't have put his name in the goblet. Only a very powerful wizard could have gotten past those security measures!"  
>After a few minutes of more arguing, Bartimus Crouch came in. Dumbledore and Crouch talked in a corner for another few minutes and finally came back. Dumbledore looked grim. He looked over at Harry somberly.<br>"Harry, I'm afraid there's no getting out of it. The rules are obsolete. You must compete in the Triwizard Tournament." Harry ran both hands through his hair.  
>"How is this even possible?!"<p>

"I'm sorry, Harry. I will figure this out. Until then, I'm afraid you will have to compete."

Leo shook his head, and noticed Ron wasn't paying much attention. His arms were folded and he was staring off into the space, with a strange look in his eye. He almost looked a bit angry. Leo stared for another minute, then turned his attention back to Dumbledore and Harry.

"Harry, why don't you and your friends go back to your common room and rest? You've had a long day." Dumbledore said, looking at Harry kindly.

Harry sighed and got up. He moved to walk past Ron, but Ron didn't move. Harry bumped right into him. "Sorry," he mumbled, and looked at Ron a bit weird as if to say 'what's wrong,' but didn't say anything else. Calypso noticed Ron was glaring at Harry. When he looked at her, she frowned. The group all said bye to Dumbledore and the others, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Everyone is the common room seemed quieter than usually. Leo was sure it got even quieter when they walked in. Every eye was on them, especially Harry, some with shock, pride, rage, and some with worry. There were several whispers as Harry walked past. Even Fred and George weren't smiling, and they always were. Usually they reminded Leo of the twins at Camp Half-Blood, but not now.

Harry didn't look up as he walked straight to his dorm. Hermione and Calypso went to their dorm. Leo followed Harry, and was trailed by Ron. When they were all inside, Ron slammed the door.

"Think you're gonna be a hero, eh?" he said, coldly. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" He shook his head. "Though you were gonna be the hero again? Thought you'd save the day again? I mean, of course you're Harry Potter! Why couldn't you do it? You're bloody amazing, aren't you! Just can't let other people have the glory for once, can you?!"

Harry shook his head, vigorously. "Ron, no! No, that's not what happened! I didn't put my name in the goblet!"

"Oh, I'm bloody sure you didn't!" Ron shouted. Leo knew people must be hearing them by now downstairs.

"What's up with you?!" Harry shouted back. "You're just jealous! Just because you don't have much, doesn't mean you have to rain on everyone's parade!"

"Stop it!" Leo shouted. "Stop it, both of you!" He stepped inbetween Harry and Ron. "You're both acting like two-year-olds. That's my job. You both need to chill.

"I'll chill if he does," Harry grumbled. Ron simply glared back.

"No, you're both going to at the same time," Leo said slowly like he was explained something to a child. "Listen, I've had friends die or go missing and it's not fun, trust me. Don't be like this. One of you could die any minute." Ron and Harry looked down ashamed. Ron looked up and still glared at Harry.

"Don't think this changes _anything_," he snarled and left to go downstairs. Leo sighed and got ready for bed.

"Harry, maybe you should rest. You've had an interesting day." Harry nodded and started getting ready for bed as well. "Hey, you know, tomorrow's Saturday. If you aren't doing anything, maybe you'd want to come with Calypso and I to work on Festus?" Leo suggested, trying to cheer Harry up. Harry nodded again and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to. What about Hermione?" he said, pointedly not mentioning Ron. Leo nodded.

"Calypso would die if she were the only girl. She rarely sees guys. Well, she used to like a millennia or so ago, but you know . . ." Leo laughed at Harry's blank stare. "Don't tell me I forgot to tell you she's immortal?!" He laughed again as Harry shook his head in shock. "Yeah, she's, uh, she's a titan!" Harry shook his head again.

"You guys are really weird, but I won't judge." Leo laughed, and the boys hopped into bed.

Leo was barely aware of Ron coming in a couple hours later, not bothering to be quiet. Neville, Seamus, and Dean came in a few minutes later. Leo hadn't really gotten to know the other boys very well, but he did know that Neville was bullied and forgot a lot, and Seamus and Dean were basically brothers. He had also heard the Seamus had a particularly good talent for having his spells literally blow up in his face. The boys skirted around Harry's bed as if he would blow up if they got too near. Leo couldn't see their faces, but he was pretty sure they were giving him skeptical looks.

Leo woke the next morning to all the boys talking in hushed voices. Harry wasn't among them, and he wasn't in his bed. He got up to look around and see if he was in the room. He wanted to stick by Harry as much as possible. The poor guy was gonna face some real hate for being in the tournament. He looked around. Harry wasn't anywhere in the room. The boys all looked up at Leo. They all smiled kindly, except for Ron. He briefly looked up, saw Leo, and looked straight back down. Leo half-heartedly smiled at the boys, but they weren't paying much attention. Ron was saying something, and all the boys were looking at him, completely wrapped up in what he was saying. Leo rolled his eyes, thinking Ron was telling them about yelling at Harry, and left the room in pursuit of Harry. Calypso and Hermione sat downstairs, looking concerned.

"Leo!" Calypso stood up. "What's up with Harry?" Leo looked at her, confused. "He came down here and walked straight past us. He looked upset." Hermione nodded.

"Oh, well, uh, I don't know about this morning, but last night he and Ron kind of, well, they kind of got in a bit of a fight." he said.

Hermione nodded again. "That's what we thought. Everyone heard the shouting, but we didn't exactly know it was them. I knew, and Fred and George, and Ginny, and a few others that know their voices really well, but everyone just kind of figured . . ."

"Figured it was them?"

"No . . ." she paused. "they . . . they think Harry explained to Ron about how he got his name in the goblet, and Ron got mad."

Leo shook his head. "That's not what happened at all. Ron . . ." His eyes widened. "Oh, no." Without another word to the girls, he turned and ran back the way he had come, back to the dorm room.

"Leo, where are you going?" Calypso called after him, but he wasn't listening. He stopped right at the door to the dorm. He put his ear to the door to try and hear what the boys were talking about.

"—and so he said 'why do you want in so bad?' and I said 'Harry I don't want in. What you did was wrong—'"

Ron cut off abruptly as Leo burst angrily into the room. "That's not what happened, and you know it, Weasley." He snarled. "Tell them the truth."

Ron shook his head and glared at Leo. "I don't understand why you're defending him. You've only known him, what, a month?" He snorted. "Bet he wouldn't do the same for you. He's nothing but a liar."

Leo balled his fists. "Why would Harry lie about that? Don't you think that if he were to enter, he would itwant to tell everyone that he had done it?"

Neville, who had been looking nervously between Ron and Leo, suddenly stood. "Leo's right," he said timidly. "I believe in Harry, and if he says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it." Dean shrugged.

"You know, when you think about it, it really doesn't make much sense. If it were me, I would go flaunting it around everywhere. I would even go flaunting if I didn't enter." He stood, and so did Seamus.

"Sorry, Ron, but Harry's not like that." He shrugged. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, you're full of crap." Ron was steaming.

"Fine. Fine, if you want to believe the lunatic who crashed here on a bloody dragon, that's fine with me." He headed for the door, but almost ran over Harry as he came walking into the room. Ron didn't bother to apologize as he bumped straight into him. Harry stared after him, and then turned his attention back to the boys in the room. He put his hands up.

"I'll be outta your hair in a couple seconds. Sorry to bother you." He seemed so put out. Neville walked over to him.

"Harry, don't leave again. We believe you. Ron's just jealous." He smiled. "Let's go do something to get his mind off of stuff," he said looking at the others. Leo grinned.

"I know just the thing," he said. "Follow me."

The boys headed out to the forest, grabbing Calypso and Hermione on the way. Leo and Calypso lead them out to Festus, who was pretty much in pieces. They had left his head alone so he could stay conscious as much as possible. He couldn't move, but he was looking around everywhere and grunting excitedly as the others met him. Everyone sat around and talked and laughed for a while, and then Leo and Calypso continued to work. They stayed out until lunchtime, and headed inside. Festus was completely apart, and Leo was planning on contacting Dumbledore that night. The group walked into the Great Hall to be greeted by a sudden hush. All eyes were on Harry, especially the Hufflepuffs, who were especially upset for Harry stealing their glory. Harry turned around and left, but not before he saw Ron sitting with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, glaring at him. Leo turned around as well and ran after Harry. He looked around to see Harry half running up the stairs, back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry!" Leo yelled after him as he ran. "Harry, don't let them get to you!" Harry pretended he didn't hear. Leo heard panting behind him to see Hermione and Calypso desperately trying to catch up.

"Harry!" Hermione said, completely out of breath. "Harry, stop!" she screamed. Harry stopped. He slowly turned around. He knew Hermione was mad. "Harry Potter, you come back here right this instant!" Harry came. "It doesn't matter what they think, any of them. The point is that we know you didn't put your name in that goblet. A—And if Ron can't see that then . . ." Hermione trailed off. The four stood there in silence for a minute. They all missed Ron, but they would never admit it, especially Harry. The group seemed empty without him. Finally, Leo spoke.

"C'mon, let's get back in there. Just ignore them, and you'll be fine. You can't hide forever." Harry nodded, and they went back to the Great Hall. Harry stopped just outside the hall where no one could see him. He took a deep breath and smiled. He walked bravely into hall, purposely staring Ron down. He smirked when Ron caught his eye and looked away. They sat down in the middle of the table with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. The hall went back to its usual buzz, and Harry grinned. He was silent for another minute, and then joined the conversation. Hermione and Leo smiled at each other, and Leo winked. After the group finished their lunch, Seamus, Dean, and Neville headed back upstairs, while Leo, Calypso, Harry, and Hermione went back out to the forest. Calypso brought out the list of parts they needed, which had extended to three pages, and they finished writing down the last few parts.

Ron continued to ignore Harry and Leo, while the others seemed to get along better than ever. They listened around for the slightest clue to what the first task could be, but it seemed that all the teachers were being as secretive as possible. All they knew was that it was supposed to test their courage and daring. Harry and the other champions had been called one afternoon to a room to be told about the first task. They were supposed to be told about it the night they were called, but the matter with Harry being a fourth champion had messed that up. A couple of weeks after the drawing, Harry was called out of Potions to go make sure his wand was in good shape. Leo, who had persisted in coming to Potions, even after the yelling match, had just left with Harry. It was now his favorite thing to do because, even though he wasn't a student, it still set Snape's teeth on edge. Leo had even started calling Snape 'Snivilous' every once in a while. Usually he was kicked out, and he would skip out of the room, while Harry would snicker, and get elbowed in the ribs by Hermione. Even Ron had struggled to keep a straight face.

Leo and Harry walked down the hall to the room Harry had been told to go to. "You'd better stay here," Harry told Leo. Leo pretended to pout, but sat by the door. As soon as Harry had gone into the room and closed the door, Leo scrambled up and stuck his ear on the door. He heard bits and pieces of conversation, but not much. He thought he heard footsteps getting closer . . .

Leo jumped out of the way just in time as the door swung open, and a woman in bright robes half dragged Harry down the hall in the opposite direction. Luckily, she didn't see Leo as she turned her back to him. Harry looked at Leo with an expression that told him he was okay, but he didn't really want to be with this lady. The woman dragged Harry into a broom closet and locked the door. Leo quickly moved over to the door to the closet and put his ear to the door.

"—don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill do you, Harry?" the woman asked.

"I—uh—no, I don't mind," Harry stuttered. There was a rustling of papers, and the lady started asking Harry questions.

"So, Harry, tell me why you entered your name?"

"I didn't enter," Harry said flatly. There was a scribbling of a quill.

"Don't mind the quill, Harry," the lady said. "Now, do you think that your past experiences with death have contributed to you entering?"

"_I didn't enter,_" Harry said again. Leo was getting annoyed. This lady was hounding Harry. He had to do something. An idea suddenly came to him. He quickly went back over to the door the other champions were supposed to be in. Leo peaked in through a little window at the top. He saw Dumbledore, and that was all he needed to see. He fumbled with the door handle, and burst into the room.

Madam Maxine and Kakaroff stood off to the side, looking annoyed. Even Dumbledore looked a bit worried. Leo gestured for Dumbledore to lean toward him.

"Professor, this lady is hounding Harry in the broom closet," Leo whispered in his ear. When Leo stepped back, Dumbledore wore a very pained expression.

"What is it, Dumblydorr?" Madam Maxine asked.

"Not now, Maxine," Dumbledore said roughly as he quickly moved toward the door. He flung the door open, and headed for the broom closet. Leo hurried after him.

"Pardon me, Ms. Skeeter, but I'm afraid we need Harry for the wand weighing." Dumbledore was standing with his wand out, holding open the door for Harry to come through. He looked relieved.

"Dumbledore, you know how important this is. My work is very important for the Daily Prophet, you know," Ms. Skeeter said, but she stepped out of the closet.

"Yes, yes, but I'm afraid it will have to wait." Dumbledore put his arm on Harry's shoulder and steered him toward the room the other champions were in. He smiled at Leo in thanks, and inclined his head toward the door, gesturing for Leo to come in. Leo promptly walked in the champion's room. As soon as he had walked in, Dumbledore shut the door with a bang, and locked it. Leo turned around to see the Skeeter woman standing on the other side.

"So sorry, Rita, but I'm afraid only champions and staff are allowed in." Dumbledore turned his back on the door and winked at Leo, who burst out laughing. Dumbledore chuckled. "Now then, shall we get this started?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, so I had a lot of time to write the last couple of days so Yay! So um I asked you about this mini-series, and y'all didn't say anything. If you are interested in me doing it please please please message me or put it in a review! I don't want to put work into it if you aren't interested. Also, if you have questions or anything please feel free to message me! Thank you all so so much for everything! Love y'all!

**Chapter 8**

Leo stood in a corner as Harry, Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric got their wands checked by some guy named Ollivander. Everyone's wand was okay, so they moved on to pictures. Dumbledore allowed Rita Skeeter to come back in for the pictures, though she seemed to be more focused on glaring at Leo than positioning the champions for the paper.

After they had finished, Dumbledore allowed Harry and Leo to go back to the common room, since classes were about to end. A few minutes after they got back, Hermione and Calypso came in. Ron came in a few minutes later, but went right past them, upstairs. The friends hung out for a while, Hermione and Harry doing their homework, and then headed down to dinner. They made sure to go down early so that Leo and Calypso could talk to Dumbledore, but when they walked in, he wasn't there. They stood in the doorway, looking around for a while, then decided to go ahead and sit down. Right as they started walking, though, they heard Dumbledore's voice outside. Leo and Calypso quickly turned around and left the Hall, following the sound of his voice.

"—can't allow you to stay on the grounds, Ms. Skeeter," they heard him say. "These kind of things are not allowed!"

"Dumbledore, that is exactly what the boy told me!" Rita Skeeter said.

"Harry did not say that, and you know it, Rita!" They heard a ruffling of papers. Leo and Calypso looked around the corner to see the two. Dumbledore was closing a newspaper and handing it to Rita Skeeter. "I must ask you to leave," he said sternly. "Tonight." Rita frowned and snatched the paper. She huffed, and walked away quickly. Dumbledore turned and saw Leo and Calypso before they could duck back around the corner. "Oh, hello there!" He waved and walked over. "Did you two need to speak with me?" They nodded.

"If you don't mind, of course," said Calypso. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Meet me in my office any time after dinner. Now, go enjoy you dinner!" Leo and Calypso thanked him and walked back into the Great Hall.

"What do you think Rita Skeeter wrote about Harry?" Calypso asked Leo. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, I'm sure we'll find out soon."

The sat with Harry and Hermione, eating as quickly as possible so they could meet Dumbledore quickly. They told Harry and Hermione all about the conversation they had heard between Rita Skeeter and Dumbledore. Harry groaned.

"Oh, no. I don't even want to know what she wrote." Just then Draco Malfoy called from the Slytherin table.

"So, Potter, is it true that you still cry about your parents?" He and his friends laughed. Harry groaned again.

"My life is over," he said. Hermione patted his hand.

"You don't know that's in the article. Malfoy could just be making that up." Harry shook his head.

"I doubt it. Look, he's holding the Daily Prophet." Sure enough, Draco was looking at the newspaper, laughing, and showing it every once in a while to his buddies. Harry and the others ignored everyone for the rest of dinner. The group finished quickly and headed upstairs. Leo and Calypso grabbed the list of needed parts and left Harry and Hermione to their homework. They hurried back downstairs and peaked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore wasn't there anymore, so they headed to his office. They turned a corner to find Dumbledore heading for his office as well.

"Professor!" Leo called. Dumbledore turned and smiled.

"You two are in a hurry aren't you?" He smiled. "I don't blame you. If my dragon was in complete pieces, I would want to put him back together as soon as possible." When Leo and Calypso looked at him strange he quickly added "I saw the list of parts you're holding." They chuckled. "Shall we?" Dumbledore gestured toward the staircase leading to his office at the end of the hall. The three walked up the stairs and entered Dumbledore's office. Leo was fascinated by it. There were gizmos and strange mechanical things everywhere. Calypso was fascinated by the books everywhere. Dumbledore sat down at his desk. "So, you've got all the parts you need?" The two nodded. "And you're sure it's everything?"

"We took him apart. He was so broken we were going to have to anyway." Dumbledore nodded, and Calypso handed him the list of parts. "Well, this might take a while to get. I hope you don't mind staying a bit. I want to make sure Festus gets the best, so it could take a couple months." Leo nodded.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Calypso said. "You really don't have to do all of this. We can manage with just the most important parts." Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, you have a long journey ahead, and Festus deserves only the best." He smiled. "Anyway, it gives you a longer time to support Harry." He paused. "Speaking of the tournament, I was wondering if I may ask a favor of you."

"Anything," they said at the same time.

"You must promise me that you will not mention a word of this to anyone." They nodded.

"Of course," Calypso said.

"The first task is retrieving a golden egg from a dragon." Leo and Calypso gasped. Dumbledore held up his hand. "We are attempting to make the tasks safer, so that no one dies," he continued. "In the first task, the dragons will be mechanical." Leo grinned. "I would like you two to help build them." Leo's grin widened.

"We'd be happy to, Professor!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Good. We have all the parts ready deep in the forest so no students will accidentally stumble upon them. All the tools you could possibly need are there as well, but if you find that you are missing a tool, please tell me, and I will get it to you as quickly as possible." Leo's smile took up half his face.

"We won't let you down, Professor! When do you need it done by?"

"I need it done in a month. I know it's not a lot of time—"

"Don't worry. We can do it." Dumbledore smiled.

"There will be other wizards to help you build them, though I doubt you will need them much." He chuckled. "I'm sure you could do it by yourselves, but more hands always help. Plus, I could use your expertise!"

Leo and Calypso decided to start working on the dragons the next day. They went back to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Harry and Hermione.

"We won't be able to follow you in classes much for a while," Leo told them. "We—uh—we have to separate Festus's pieces into piles for when Dumbledore gets all our parts." Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Maybe we can get out of class and help you sometime!" Hermione suggested.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary, but thanks!" Calypso said quickly. "It shouldn't take too long. Um—Leo and I need to go focus on the different piles things need to be in." The two nodded.

"Don't let us hold you up," Harry said kindly. "Do whatever you need."

Leo and Calypso got up and sat in a corner, where no one was around. Leo pulled out blueprints to the dragons Dumbledore had given them as they were leaving. He had also given them magical pictures of the four dragons they had to make that moved. Calypso studied the pictures and wrote down different things about them that they needed it to do and how it should act. Leo studied the blueprints so he would have an idea of where to start in the morning. They decided to get up before dawn so they would have plenty of time to work. Dumbledore had told them how to get to the kitchens, so they knew they could get an early breakfast.

"Let's meet down here at, let's say, four?" Calypso planned. Leo nodded. He was so absorbed in the blueprints that he wasn't paying much attention. He wished Festus were still conscious. He would have loved to know that there were other mechanical dragons around. The two were getting tired, and they had to get up early, so they decided to go to bed. They told Harry and Hermione "Goodnight," and headed upstairs.

"Remember," Calypso whispered to Leo when they were out of earshot. "We have to meet downstairs at four." Leo rolled his eyes.

"I know, mother!" Calypso smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you in the morning, son."

Leo opened the dorm room to find Ron sitting on his bed, doing homework. Ron looked up, and then averted his eyes. "Stop acting like I don't exist," Leo snapped. "Harry hasn't done anything and there's no reason to ignore all of us anyway."

Ron looked up. "I'm not going to listen to a bloody liar, two lunatics, and a know-it-all." He got up, grabbed his book, and pushed past Leo.

Leo remembered the other boys coming in, but Ron must have come in much later because Leo couldn't remember him coming back. When he woke up, though, Ron was there. He quickly and quietly got up and dressed and hurried downstairs. Calypso was already there. She rolled her eyes.

"You're late, as usual." She took his hand. "I think I've done enough sitting around waiting for you." They quietly left the common room and followed Dumbledore's instructions toward the kitchens. They reached the giant painting of fruits, and Leo tickled the green pear, which turned into a doorknob. He opened the door, and the two were greeted by possibly hundreds of little . . .

"Elves?!" Leo exclaimed. One of them in strange clothing pushed his way to the front.

"Dobby is very happy to meet Harry Potter's friends!" he squeaked. Calypso bent down to his height.

"Hello!" she held out her hand, and the elf shook it. "Who is Dobby?"

The elf looked confused. "I is Dobby, miss. You is Harry Potter's friends?" The two nodded.

"I—uh—I like your—um—clothes, Dobby!" Leo had just noticed Dobby's mismatched, neon socks. Dobby smiled so wide, it seemed to cover his entire face.

"Thank you!" he suddenly gasped. "You need foods! Dobby will go get Winky!" Dobby quickly turned and ran toward the back of the kitchens. The other elves continued to swarm Leo and Calypso. They finally fought their way to the back of the kitchens where Dobby had gone. As they turned a corner, they saw another elf sobbing at a table. Dobby sat next to them, attempting to calm them down. Dobby looked up. "Winky is sad because she is free. Dobby does not understand. Dobby was happy when he was freed!" Winky sobbed even louder. "Mr. Dumbledore is even _paying_ Dobby!" Winky sobbed louder yet again. Calypso walked over to Winky, sensing what was wrong.

"Hey, Winky, could you get me something to eat?" Winky looked up and half-heartedly smiled.

"Winky would be happy to get miss a foods!" Winky sniffed and hopped down from her chair. She hurried over to a cabinet and grabbed a basket. Then, she hurried over to another set of cabinets and grabbed handfuls of food, piling them into the basket. When the basket was full, she grabbed a few napkins, covered the food, and hurried back over to Calypso. "Here's you go, miss!" Calypso happily took the basket, and Winky left them to go help the other elves. Dobby shook his head.

"Dobby doesn't understand why Winky likes to serve." Dobby suddenly jumped and ran toward the many stoves off to their left. "Dobby almost forgot that he made a delicious surprise for Harry Potter's friends! Mr. Dumbledore told Dobby you's were coming, so he made it all by hiself!"

"Oh! Thank you, Mr. Dobby," Calypso said kindly as she took the food that Dobby had wrapped up in tin foil. Dobby gasped, and his eyes filled with tears. "I didn't say something, did I?"

"Oh, no, miss!" Dobby sniffed. "Dobby just doesn't hear such kind words very often! Thank you miss and mister! Now, go help Harry Potter like Dumbledore said you's were!" Leo and Calypso said goodbye to the elves and headed out to the forest. They walked for what seemed like an hour, following a map Dumbledore had given them to get to the clearing where the dragon parts were. Finally they reached the campsite of the wizards that were going to help around a bit.

"Um—hello?" Leo called out. There was a rustling in one of the tents. A tall man stepped out. He had bright red hair, and looked a bit like Ron.

"You Leo and Calypso?" he asked. He looked pretty young, but he was beat up. He had scabs, scratches and burns everywhere. The two nodded. "I'm Charlie Weasley," he said, and stuck out his hand. Leo took it.

"I'm—uh—obviously Leo, and this," he motioned toward Calypso, "is obviously Calypso. Are you Ron's brother?" Charlie laughed.

"That obvious, eh? Yeah, Ron's my little mini-me." He laughed again. "How about y'all go ahead and go over to the clearing and start figuring stuff out and I'll wake up the rest of the boys?" Leo and Calypso nodded and started toward the clearing. Leo suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Whoa." Calypso followed his gaze. There, in front of them, were four giant piles of random parts. "Well," Leo said cheerfully. "This will be fun!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh my gosh it's been so long I'm so sorry! Anyway well I hope you guys enjoy, and I'm going to break this up into parts, so chapter 10 will be the end of part 1. SOooooo here you go! Leave a review with what you think or something I could do better! Thanks y'all!_

**Chapter 9**

Leo ran over to one of the four piles. A sign in front of it read "**Chinese Fireball**."

"These are really weird names," Calypso said. Leo turned around to see Calypso looking at another sign that read "**Swedish Short-Snout**." Leo walked over to another pile to read its sign. It read "**Hungarian Horntail**." The last one read "**Common Welsh Green**."

"I suggest we start with the Common Welsh there." Charlie walked up to Leo, followed by about ten other wizards and witches. "It's the calmest one. Do you have the blueprints?" Calypso waved the blueprints she was holding. "Excellent. So," he turned to the others, "Leo will be the head of this project because he knows so much about mechanics. We're here to help with their behavior and crap. So, Leo, do you have instructions?"

Leo began to explain what the first thing they needed to do was and what parts they needed first. Charlie's buddies used magic to get down the first parts without taking the entire pile down, and Leo began working. Calypso helped him put pieces together, and directed what parts they needed. By lunch, they had the entire head of the Common Welsh put together. Just as they were about to head inside to the Great Hall, their lunches appeared out of thin air. A note attached to the plates read _Dobby insisted that he send you lunch. –Dumbledore_. Calypso smiled.

"Dobby's so sweet!"

"Yeah, and a good chef, too," Leo said as he dug into his food.

Charlie joined them with his sandwich. "So," he said inbetween bites. "How's Harry holding up? I promised mum I would see how he was doing. She actually believes what Rita Skeeter wrote!" He rolled his eyes.

"Harry's fine," Calypso said. "Um—what did Rita Skeeter write?"

Charlie sighed. "She was supposed to be writing about all of the champions, but she only wrote about Harry, and mentioned the others at the end. She said a bunch of stuff about how Harry still cried about his parents and crap like that. Personally, I don't believe a bit of it. Rita Skeeter's always been a load of crap, but mum thinks she's tellin' the truth this time. Poor Harry's probably bein' torn to bits up at the castle." They finished their lunch and got back to work. By that evening, Leo had built up to half of the dragon's neck. He was planning on putting an on and off switch somewhere, but he didn't want the champions to see it. Dumbledore had told them to make sure people thought it was real so they felt there was real danger. The group decided to go inside for dinner.

"So, how's my little Ronny doin'?" Charlie asked as they walked inside. Calypso and Leo looked at each other, and before Leo knew what he was doing, he was telling Charlie the entire story.

"We haven't talked to him in a few weeks," Leo said. He didn't even know why he was telling Charlie all this. He barely knew the guy. Something about him just seemed so comfortable. Charlie shook his head.

"Ron's always had a hard time with being the smallest. He's the youngest brother and mum's always paying so much attention to Ginny, he just always gets skipped over." He looked at the two of them. "Just make sure to stick with Harry. He's gonna need it. Trust me, you just leave 'lil Ronny alone for a bit, and he'll come back around." Leo shrugged.

"I hope so. I don't know how much more Harry can take." They reached the Great Hall to be suffocated by Harry and Hermione. "Oh, gosh, Hermione!" Leo laughed. "I can't breathe!" Hermione laughed.

"We didn't think you would be gone all day!" She let the two go. "We're coming with you at lunch tomorrow, right, Harry?" Harry, who had just given Leo and Calypso a quick hug, nodded.

"This girl's a complete lune, you know that?" He laughed. "She couldn't think of anything else all day than whether you two were okay." Hermione blushed. "You didn't come for lunch, and I got worried."

Calypso smiled. "Dumbledore—well, Dobby really—sent us lunch. How do you know Dobby, Harry?" She laughed. "He was all excited because we're your friends." Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Dobby is . . . well, he—uh—attempted to save my life once," Hermione frowned.

"You know he was only trying to help." Harry shook his head.

"Let's just say that he trying to save my life by sending a rogue ball after me." He laughed again at Leo and Calypso's faces. "Let's just go eat." They walked together into the hall, laughing to notice Charlie talking to Ron, frowning. They couldn't hear the conversation, but Charlie looked like he was scolding Ron. Leo and Calypso smiled at each other, knowing what he was talking to Ron about. Charlie looked up, saw them, and winked. He then quickly turned back around, frowning again.

"So, how was Festus today?" Hermione asked while they ate.

"Uh—good! He's just peachy!" Leo quickly took a sip of his drink. Calypso smiled.

"He's still unconscious, or course, but I'm sure he's just peachy!" They all laughed. Calypso noticed Harry wasn't talking much. "Harry, are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He avoided their eyes. Hermione frowned.

"Have you guys read the article Rita Skeeter put in the paper?" Hermione looked at Harry, concerned. Leo and Calypso shook their heads.

"We heard from Charlie, though," Leo said. "Ron's mom is really worried about you." Harry shook his head hard.

"None of it's true!" He sighed, frustrated. "People have been giving me crap about it all day. With the first task coming up, everyone's looking for anything to make fun of me with. They've started making bloody badges that say 'Potter Stinks.'"

Calypso patted his hand. "Don't worry about them. As long as you have us, you'll be fine!" Harry smiled. "And you know," she lowered her voice. "Dumbledore read the article last night. He threw Rita Skeeter out." Harry's grin widened and he looked up toward Dumbledore at his seat in the front of the hall. As if Dumbledore knew what they were talking about, he smiled at them, eyes twinkling, and winked.

"You know, I think tomorrow I might want to go to Snivilous's class," Leo said, grinning. "I'm sure Festus wouldn't mind if I followed Harry for a day or so, and you know if some fire accidentally comes out of my hands—well—oops!" Calypso rolled her eyes, but still grinned.

"And if I suddenly turn into—oh I don't know—a giant, terrifying monster—well—like Leo said, oops!" They all laughed.

The next day, Leo and Calypso stayed by Harry and Hermione completely, never leaving their side. The first class they had with the Slytherin's, they stepped up their game. They headed out to Hagrid's class, Care of Magical Creatures, and made sure to stand right by their sides.

"Hey, look! It's Cry-baby Potter!" Draco Malfoy shouted as soon as he saw the four coming. "Well, well, well! Haven't seen these mutants in a while!" Leo clenched his fists.

"Lay-off, blondie!" Draco looked around, feigning surprise.

"Are you talking to me? Y—You're really talking to me? The grungy, messy janitor is talking to me?" Leo lost it. His hands caught fire. Draco leaped back. "Freak!" he yelled. Leo yelled out in anger and frustration. He threw a fireball into the air. He followed it with his eyes, saw it coming straight back, and somehow made it change direction and head toward Malfoy. Malfoy yelped and ran. The fireball chased him. Calypso sighed.

"Leo, please don't make him catch fire," she said, but only half-heartedly. She was actually kind of enjoying watching Draco run around, screaming like a little girl. The fireball was getting closer to Malfoy, but Leo wasn't budging. "Okay, Leo, that's enough." He ignored her. His expression was full of hatred and bitterness. "Leo? Leo!" Leo continued to ignore her. He squished his nose up in concentration. "Leo, stop it!" Calypso was starting to panic. "Leo Valdez!" When he still didn't move, she pushed him. He broke his concentration just before Draco caught fire. "What are you thinking?!" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He looked at Draco. He was facing them again, an expression that could either be pure terror or pure hatred. He saw Leo and Calypso looking at them and quickly turned, trying to get away as soon as possible. Calypso sighed.

"I suppose we can't let him get away, can we?" Leo shook his head. Calypso sighed again, and put out her hand. She held it out in Draco's direction. As Leo and the already shocked Harry and Hermione watched, strands of cloth gathered around Draco's ankles, making him fall. The strands moved up and tied his hands together, then wrapped around his middle. Calypso flipped her hand so that her palm was facing the sky, and slowly made a fist. Draco came zipping toward them, being pulled by the cloth. He struggled against it, but in vain. He stopped a few inched from Calypso's face. She smirked.

"Now, are you going to mess with us, with Harry and Hermione again?" she demanded, staring Malfoy down. He quickly shook his head. "Good. And," she added, raising an eyebrow, "we won't be mentioning this to anyone." She looked around at everyone around them. "Right?" Everyone nodded, too frightened to speak. Calypso nodded and waved her hand, sending Malfoy flying backwards. The strands of cloth came undone, disappearing into his clothes. He muttered something under his breath has he dusted himself off, slowly backing away. "What was that?!" Calypso demanded.

"I called you a freak!" He yelled. He winced as soon as he'd said it. Calypso clenched her fists, and lifted her head toward the sky. Leo watched as Calypso suddenly grew. Before he knew it, Calypso was towering over him. She was at least 9 feet tall. Draco cowered, looking up at Calypso a few yards away.

"What was that, you puny, little mortal?" She said surprisingly calm. Draco quickly shook his head, speechless, and Calypso shrunk back to her human size. "That's what I thought." When Draco didn't move, she added, "Go," in a very calm voice. She turned back to Harry, Hermione, and Leo. Harry and Hermione's mouths were hanging open, but Leo looked the most shocked. Not only was his mouth hanging wide open, but his eyes were bulging.

"I have the best, most bad-butt girlfriend in the entire world," he said, still gawking at Calypso, who had started blushing. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"And I have the wittiest, most pathetic boyfriend in the entire world," she said playfully. Then, as if on cue, they both leaned in and kissed each other. Harry and Hermione smiled and awkwardly turned the other way. It was a good minute before Leo and Calypso let go of each other. Suddenly there was a burst of applause. They looked around to see Hagrid clapping, tears in his eyes. They smiled and laughed, and then Harry and Hermione joined in. Soon all of the Gryffindors were applauding them. Even a few of the Slytherins dared to join in. Most, however, stayed silent, hating them for humiliating Malfoy. The rest of the day went on almost normally, though Leo and Calypso got a few terrified stares from people. Even Snape must have heard what happened because he left them completely alone. That night at dinner, Dumbledore and the Transfiguration teacher, McGonagall, seemed especially cheery that night. Leo had noticed that McGonagall was usually uptight and strict, but he had been told that she was very much involved in school spirit. She got very riled up at Quidditch matches, or so he'd been told. Leo looked up at Dumbledore and McGonagall, who both beamed when they saw him.

The next few weeks were a blur for Leo and Calypso. They spent just about every day out in the forest with Charlie and his buds. They successfully completed the first dragon after messing up and having to start over. After that, the other dragons were built fairly quickly. The only snag they hit was after they built the last dragon, the Hungarian Horntail. Leo turned it on to test it, and it caught him on fire. Charlie and the others freaked out while Calypso laughed to the side, but, seeing their faces, she quickly calmed them down, telling them that he was inflammable. They quickly dowsed Leo, who quickly explained everything in private to Charlie. He didn't really want everyone to know about his powers. After he had explained this, he noticed that the other wizards were having a very hard time keeping the Horntail under control. He quickly ran under the dragon, pressing a small button on its stomach. He had attached that button, programming it to only work with the fingerprints of him, Calypso, Charlie, and the other workers. The dragon began to sink to the ground, shutting down. Leo quickly ran out from under the dragon before it flattened him.

"I guess we should keep this one off," he said, out of breath. Charlie laughed.

"Guess so. I feel bad for the one that gets that bad boy."

They kept the dragons under control for the next week, when the first task was set to happen. Two nights before the task, Hermione was freaking out at dinner about the task.

"Harry, you need to be prepared! Anything could happen!" Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"If they wanted to tell us or want us to know, they would have. I'm sure it will be just fine, Hermione. Right guys?" He turned toward Leo and Calypso. Calypso pursed her lips, and looked at Leo. Knowing what she was thinking, he nodded.

"Um—we need to tell you guys something," she said, slowly. She looked around. "Not here. Let's go outside." They all quickly got up and headed outside.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well—um—it's kind of complicated," Leo explained. He sighed. "Look, Dumbledore asked us to help with the first task, and that's why you guys couldn't come out to the forest with us. We've been helping them—um—set up the past month or so." Harry and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Technically, we aren't supposed to tell or show you anything, but—oh—Harry I'm just so worried about you!" Calypso said. She bit her lip. "We'll talk to Hagrid. I'm sure he will be okay with it." Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, you go. I won't. It's already cheating for you to go. Besides, I have a lot of homework. I—uh—gotta go." Hermione quickly turned and walked off. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with her?" he laughed. Harry shook his head, smiling.

"We're slowly pulling her into it, but she's all about following the rules. She hated us our first year until we saved her from a troll . . . while breaking the rules." They laughed and went upstairs to bed.

The next morning, Leo and Calypso ate quickly and headed down to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door, but no one answered. They searched around the hut, but couldn't find him anywhere. They were just about to go see Charlie, when they heard a big rumble of laughter behind them. They turned to see Hagrid walking with Madam Maxine off in the distance, coming toward them. They giggled and waited for Hagrid to get to them. He walked Madam Maxine to the door of her giant carrige, and they seemed to get very serious. Hagrid mumbled something, looking around, and Madam Maxine nodded. Then, she broke into a smile and closed the door. Hagrid then came smiling toward them. He saw them, and his smile widened.

"What're you kids doin' down 'ere?" he asked.

"Hagrid, we were wondering if you could do something for us," Calypso started. Leo nodded.

"See, we're really worried about Harry and—"

"Yeh want me to show 'im them dragons, don't yeh?" Hagrid laughed. "I already told Charlie to tell Ron to tell 'Arry to meet me 'ere tonight."

"I'm not so sure Harry will get the memo if Ron is supposed to tell him," Calypso said. Hagrid frowned. "They aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment . . ."

"What happened?" Hagrid asked. "Them two are just about inseparable!"

"Well—um—when Harry's name got drawn, Ron got all up in his face, and Harry kinda yelled back," Leo explained. "And when Harry told him that he didn't enter his name—well—Ron got just a bit upset . . ." Hagrid shook his head.

"S'pose Ron might not tell 'im then. Could you two do it?" They nodded, but decided to wait until lunch to find Harry.

"Harry!" Calypso called as they walked through the forest toward the castle. "Hermione! What are you guys doing out here?" Harry and Hermione, facing the river, turned toward them.

"Hey, man!" Leo shouted. Harry waved, but then frowned. He dropped his hand.

"Why'd you bring him?" he said coldly. Leo and Calypso turned. There stood Ron, not looking happy to be there.

"Look, I'll make this quick," he said. "Hagrid's looking for you. Tonight." He turned, and began to walk off.

"What, that's it?" Harry called. Ron ignored him.

The four went back up to the castle together. "How did Ron know about you guys and Hagrid?" Hermione asked Leo and Calypso once back upstairs.

"Oh, well, Hagrid had the same thought as us. He's going to show you the—" she stopped. "You know, I'll just let Hagrid show you." Leo nodded.

That night, Leo, Calypso, and Hermione made sure Harry got out to Hagrid on time. While they waited for him to come back, Hermione asked them about it.

"Do you think you could tell me?" Leo shrugged.

"Yeah sure. It's dragons." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "Poor Harry!"

Leo patted her shoulder. "It's okay. It's totally safe. Calypso, me, Charlie, and some other wizards built them. They're robotic, so I can turn them off if something bad happens." He paused. "But you can't tell a soul. Not even Harry." Hermione nodded.

The next few days were a blur for the four. Soon the day of the first task had arrived. Leo and Calypso followed Hermione and Harry that morning to encourage him. Soon the time came for him to go the champion's tent. Leo, Calypso, and Hermione quickly took seats in the stands and waited. After just a few minutes, the tournament began, and Cedric Diggory was called into the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever I'm sorry! My friend was reading the Goblet of Fire so I couldn't use it for details and I couldn't remember something and couldn't find it on the Internet. Anyway, this chapter is short because I really just wanted to get this part out there so I could plan for the next task :p So enjoy! Please please please please PLEASE leave a review! I reallyyyyyyy need the feedback. It helps a LOT. I would also SERIOUSLY like to know if you guys want me to do that mini-series. I'm really excited about it actually, but I don't want to do it if you guys aren't interested. If you have questions about the mini-series or anything please message me! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Part 2: Chapter 10**

Cedric walked out to the arena slowly, looking around everywhere. His eyes locked on the Swedish Short-Snout he had to get past. He pulled out his wand, slowly, trying to keep the dragon from noticed. His moves were in vain. The dragon suddenly snapped his head toward Cedric. It looked like it might ignore him, but, after a few seconds, leaped into the air. Cedric turned and ran. He hid behind a rock just as the dragon blew fire.  
>Calypso leaned in closer to Leo. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Leo put his arm around her.<br>"I built it, what do you expect?" he said with a smirk. Calypso shook her head and smiled, but didn't relax any.  
>Cedric reached around the rock he was hiding behind a waved his wand. A dog appeared a few feet from the dragon. It barked, and the dragon turned its attention to it. Cedric began to slowly creep out from behind the rock. He was halfway to the golden egg, when the dragon suddenly lost interest in the dog. It snapped its head back to him, letting out a long breath of fire. Luckily, Cedric somehow managed to leap out of the way, leaving only minor burns to his body. He hurried to grab the egg, and ran back under the covering. Charlie and the other dragon-handlers hurried into the arena and pretended to put a spell on the Short-Snout, while Leo pressed a button on a remote control that shut it down. The dragon shuttered and collapsed to the ground, and the wizards use a real spell to levitate it and carry it away from the arena.<br>A wizard comes back on to announce the next champion. "Next we have Fleur Delacour, who will be facing the Common Welsh Green dragon!" Fleur came running out into the arena, the exact opposite of Cedric. Calypso tightened her grip on Leo's hand, thinking Fleur would surely have her face burned off, but when she saw the dragon, she immediately hit it with a spell. Before the dragon could react, it crumpled to the ground, snoring. Calypso relaxed, and Leo stifled a laugh.  
>"Did she just-," Leo said, quietly. Calypso nodded.<br>"Yep."  
>Fleur slowly started making her way toward the egg. She seemed to be doing very well, until the dragon shot fire from its nose, mid-snore. Fleur screamed as her skirt caught on fire. Quickly, she pointed her wand at the flames, and water shot out of it. The fire was extinguished, so Fleur started toward the golden egg again, though much quicker. She grabbed the egg and, shaken up, hurried back to safety. The judges made their scores, and the next champion was announced.<br>"Our next champion is Viktor Krum. He will be facing the Chinese Fireball!" Krum came thundering into the arena, same as Fleur, looking for the dragon. The dragon, however, spotted him first. Krum dived behind a boulder as the Chinese Fireball shot flames at him. He quickly pulled out his wand, and shot a spell at the dragon. He hit his target, and it stumbled back. Krum ran out from behind the boulder, and bolted toward the eggs. The dragon continued to stumble around, and Krum had to stop for a few moments while the dragon stumbled over to the eggs, smashing a few of them in the process. When the dragon had moved away, Viktor grabbed the golden egg. He ran back under the tent as Charlie and the others lifted the Fireball.  
>"Our final competitor for this afternoon is Harry Potter, who will be facing the Hungarian Horntail!" Calypso and Leo sucked in a breath. They both knew how nasty that particular dragon was. Leo's grip on the remote control tightened, knowing he would probably have to do something to help Harry.<br>Calypso leaned in closer to Leo, who put his arm around her. "Here he comes," she said.

Sure enough, Harry was creeping onto the field. The Horntail immediately noticed him, and blew fire. Harry dived behind a rock and sat, closing his eyes. Leo groaned. Nothing good was going to happen. He looked over at Hermione, sitting alone. It looked like Ron didn't even bother to come. They met eye contact, and Hermione's eyes pleaded with him to help Harry. Leo solemnly shook his head, and Hermione seemed to understand. She nodded sadly and went back to watching Harry, who hadn't moved. The Horntail was getting closer. He didn't have much time left. Leo looked around for Ron. After scanning the crowd for a minute, he finally saw him. Ron was sitting with Fred and George, who looked as happy as ever, while he sat with his head in his hands. He looked up, and he seemed on the verge of tears. Leo turned his attention back to Harry and the dragon.

Suddenly, Harry whipped out his wand and yelled, "Accio!" He got up from the rock and ran to another one nearby, delaying the dragon. Off in the distance, Leo saw a speck flying toward the arena, growing larger. It was Harry's Firebolt. He caught eye contact with Hermione, beaming. Hermione was smirking. They must have discussed what he was going to do. The Firebolt was in reach of the stadium now. Harry peeked out from behind his rock just as the Firebolt came to him. He quickly hopped on it and soared into the sky. Hermione screamed with excitement. Leo and Calypso began cheering on Harry with the rest of the crowd. Ron lifted his head, and immediately began cheering.

Harry flew around, just out of the dragon's reach. He stopped, looking for the golden egg. When he had found it, he dived, but quickly pulled out of it as the Horntail shot fire at him. He flew high up and began circling around, making the dragon dizzy. He soon dived again, barely missing the Horntail's flames. He swerved, just as its tail swung out. It grazed his shoulder, and Hermione screamed. The rest of the crowd groaned.

"Push the button, for god's sakes, Leo, push the button!" Calypso whispered, sounding terrified. Leo shook his head.

"He can do this!" Just as he said this, the Horntail rose onto its hind legs. Harry had flown so high that the dragon had gotten extremely annoyed. He immediately swooped down, grabbing the golden egg before the dragon could even move. The crowd immediately erupted in cheers. Leo and Calypso flew to their feet. Leo pressed the button on his remote as Charlie and the crew came to take the dragon away. Harry flew toward them, giving them a thumbs up. Hermione ran toward them.

"C'mon, let's go to the tent and see him!" They quickly ran to the champion's tent. They were almost there when Ron jumped out at them.

"Hey! Guys!" he called as he ran toward them. They screeched to a halt. Hermione scowled.

"What do you want, Ronald?" she said, coldly. Ron looked down.

"Look, I—I realized how stupid I was being. Th—There's no way Harry would be mad enough to enter his name."

Calypso put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's okay, _Ronald_," she said with a snicker." Hermione and Leo didn't move.

"So you think you can just come crawling back, huh?" Leo said. "Think everything's all right now that you've said you were sorry? I don't think _'sorry'_ makes up for abandoning your friends for a month." Hermione frowned.

"He admitted he was wrong. It was all stupid in the first place." Calypso nodded. Leo still didn't forgive him, but the others were moving on.

The group met Harry as he was coming out of the tent, the cut on his shoulder gone. He smiled and hurried toward them, but frowned when he noticed Ron.

"Harry, that was absolutely brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. Leo slapped him on the back. Ron looked down, sheepishly.

"Harry, I—I was wrong. Wh—whoever put your name in the goblet must be out to get you!" Harry stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"Finally caught on have you?" he said coldly. Hermione began to look nervously between the two. Ron opened his mouth, and Harry shook his head. "Forget it."

"But I—"

"I said forget it!" Harry smiled, and Ron smiled back. Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears. "What's up with you?!" Harry said, bewildered.

"You two are just so stupid, that's all!" she said through glistening tears. They all laughed, and left the tent to see the scores. Ron began to describe the other champion's experiences. Suddenly, he stopped. Madame Maxine shot her score into the air: an eight. Then came Barty Crouch: a 9. Ludo Bagman gave him a 10.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. Leo slapped him on the back again.

Dumbledore gave him a 9. Last, Karkaroff shot a four into the air.

"A Four?!" Ron shouted. "Why you biased little—" Hermione shot him a disapproving look, and he became quiet. "Well, you know, Harry, you really deserved a 10." Harry smiled.

Later that night, the Gryffindors were celebrating in the common room. Everyone was shouting for Harry to open his egg.

"Alright, alright!" Harry grabbed his egg. He pried it open, and suddenly the room was filled with a horrid screeching. He immediately shut it.

"Oh, gods, Harry!" Leo shouted. "What was that?" Harry shook his head and shrugged.

The party fizzled out pretty quickly after that. Harry tried to figure out the egg for the next few days, but gave up eventually when he couldn't. The next task was coming soon, and Leo and Calypso were soon called to Dumbledore's office again.


End file.
